1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns transcribing spoken communication, and more particularly concerns transcribing a telephone communication.
2. Related Art
In recent years there has been tremendous growth in telecommunications technology. Even though cell phone high-speed data services are only just beginning, there are reportedly already 130 million cell phones in use in the United States as of mid-2002. The Cellular Telecommunications and Internet Association, a trade group, reports that in the year 2002 billable cell phone calling will exceed half a trillion minutes. Due to the nature of their use, it is particularly useful to include in cell phones message handling functionality. Another message handling telecommunications technology, voicemail, predates the mass proliferation of cell phones, but the use of voicemail continues to rapidly increase. Despite the spread of cell phones and voicemail, there has not been a correspondingly great increase in user aids for managing these two telecommunications technologies. Consequently, a need exists for improving that management.